Reason I'm Alive
by xoBitterSweetox
Summary: How come Nadeshiko didn't kill herself yet? Well there is a reason to why. Want to know why? Well you have to read to find out. KUKADE A little bit of NadeshikoxNagihiko


**A/N: Okay...I wanted to try out a new couple because I was bored. Besides, to hype up my imagination, I'll be writing a lot of these Nadeshiko oneshots. I'm getting tired of Rimahiko now. So yeah...this story is Kukade just so you know. w And NO this is NOT yaoi! Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are separate people in this story!**

**Warning: THIS STORY HAS A REALLY CHEESY ENDING!!!**

**Disclaimer: Peach-Pit owns the characters. I own the plot of this FF :D  
**

**Reason I'm Alive**

She always thought about why she even lived through today. Her parents treated her like complete trash. Her brother even sometimes avoided her. All her friends stayed clear away from her. What was wrong with her? The only person that ever treated her nicely was a sporty brown haired boy; specifically Kukai.

The two have been friends forever. Ever since they were four, they promised each other to live forever and never give up hope. So from that day until now, they were alive. They have lived. Even when Nadeshiko was scared of the 'end of the world' they still lived until the year of 2016. (Turned out the Malayan calendar was wrong.)

Nadeshiko stretched her arms and quickly brushed her long violet hair. She rushed down the stairs, not being able to stand the wait. When she caught sight of her brother, her happiness faded. Ever since Nadeshiko confessed her feelings to him a couple of nights ago, he refused to talk to her. It pained her heart to see him now. She quickly ran out of the house before the pain decided to grow on her.

When Nadeshiko reached the front gates of Seiyo High, she saw her favorite person ever; Kukai.

"Hey, Kukai," Nadeshiko called out to her best friend.

Kukai turned around and returned the wave with his trademark grin and thumbs up. "Yo, Fujisaki!"

"I forgot to do my homework last night," Nadeshiko muttered.

Kukai chuckled. "Again; want to copy mine?" Kukai offered, ruffling Nadeshiko's hair.

"Yes, please!" Nadeshiko begged as she got out her homework.

Kukai handed his half of the homework he done last night. Nadeshiko quickly scribbled down the answers. Even though Nadeshiko had loads of free time, she was too worried about everyone ignoring her that she couldn't even think straight. Soon it ended up with Nadeshiko becoming a complete wreck; which made people even stay away from her more than usual.

When the violet haired girl finished copying the answers, she quickly stuffed her homework back in her bag and handed Kukai's back. "I'm a complete wreck," Nadeshiko muttered.

"I like you that way!" Kukai grinned.

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why, though."

"Because it's cute," Kukai said, stroking Nadeshiko's hair.

Just the feel of his hands touching her hair made the girl blush. She quickly pulled herself away from him and turned around with a fake smile on her face. Luckily Kukai wasn't able to see through her like Nagihiko could. If Kukai had that ability, she would have to give a long explanation. Something she didn't want to do.

"Let's get going," Nadeshiko said, motioning Kukai to follow.

The two friends walked their separate ways to class. When Nadeshiko reached the star class, everyone suddenly threw paper balls at her. Nagihiko nervously looked down at the top of his desk. The eyes Nadeshiko gave to Nagihiko looked betrayed. She couldn't trust him anymore. Kukai was there to take his place.

Nadeshiko simply took her seat and listened to the long and boring explanation about World War II. She decided to ignore all the notes that were placed on her desk. When school was over, she decided to sit under the tree and see what insults were given to her today. Her whole bag was loaded of them. Most said they hated her or wished she would die. Actually, Nadeshiko thought about suicide once. She even attempted to do it once. But for some reason, something inside of her made her not do so.

"Same insults as always?" Kukai said.

The sudden words made Nadeshiko jump a bit. She turned around and realized it was just Kukai.

"Yeah; it never changes," Nadeshiko muttered. Tears slowly fell out of her hazel eyes.

Kukai noticed and quickly put an arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. Nadeshiko clutched his shirt tightly and buried her face in his chest. Kukai slowly stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shirt, making it really wet.

"Sshh, it'll all be okay," Kukai whispered in her ear.

"You really are a true friend," Nadeshiko cried.

A smile slowly appeared on Kukai's face. He played with her violet hair and twirled it around on a finger. It seemed to calm Nadeshiko a whole lot.

Nagihiko—who was walking on his way to the Royal Garden—noticed the two having their 'moment.' For some reason, he envied it. Nagihiko didn't know why, but he just did. He remembered when he turned down Nadeshiko's confession. He hurt his own sister; his blood relative. Those very hurtful words he said when he declined and that sad face Nadeshiko made when he said it.

"_We're blood relatives, Nadeshiko. We're brother and sister; twins. I'd rather date someone not related to me by blood."_

He regretted it all. Now Kukai was here to fill that empty void in Nadeshiko's heart. Nagihiko could never repair his twin's fragile heart. There was no possible way. Not now. Not ever. Or maybe he could? When he saw Kukai leave, he quickly walked towards Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko lifted her head to see her twin standing before her. "What?" she asked. Those words seemed pretty harsh in the tone she used.

"I would just like to…" Nagihiko began.

"…apologize? Well, I don't forgive you!" Nadeshiko said harshly.

"Why not," Nagihiko whined.

"Because you broke my fragile heart is why, dammit!" The words she said were dripping with poison.

"I'm sorry, Nade. I would so anything to make it up. I even accept your confession!" Nagihiko begged.

"I'm sorry, but I don't go crawling back to boys. I don't love you anymore," Nadeshiko said. She turned her back and ran off, leaving her bag behind.

Nagihiko read the letters that were in her bag. He then realized how much he put his sister through. He didn't deserve to live now that he's done this. Guilt engulfed him in a forever lasting darkness.

---

Nadeshiko walked off, feeling bad that she hurt him so. But he deserved it for not accepting her confession. Then again, why should she get so worked up over a stupid decline? It didn't matter anymore anyways. She decided to search for Kukai for help.

She found Kukai playing in the soccer field with the other boys. Nadeshiko watched from behind the building in amazement. She knew he told her he had to go to practice when he left her alone at the tree, but this was important.

Kukai moved swiftly as he moved the ball with his feet, kicking it into the goalie. She watched the coach give him a pat on the back for good work. Nadeshiko ran down the field. Now was her chance. She panted as she reached Kukai.

"Fujisaki, what are you doing here?" Kukai asked, surprised he saw her there.

"I need help," Nadeshiko breathed.

"What's the problem?" Kukai motioned for Nadeshiko to sit next to him on the grass. They watched the other players practice.

"Nagihiko accepted my confession. But I don't have feelings for him anymore," Nadeshiko said.

Kukai's eyes widened in surprised. "Well, if you don't love him anymore, just turn him down politely," he said simply.

"What? That's it?" Nadeshiko said in disbelief.

"Yup," Kukai said, grinning.

Nadeshiko sent him a death glare. "Do you have any better ideas? Because I already turned him down. And in a harsh way too," Nadeshiko said.

"Well then you're screwed," Kukai said, bouncing a soccer ball on his leg.

Nadeshiko frowned at this. "But…I love someone else," she said slowly and softly.

Kukai paused what he was doing and turned to look at her. "Who is it?" Kukai asked.

Nadeshiko blushed before saying the words. "Y-You…"

Kukai turned red in the face and looked away. He tried to act calm about it the best he could. "I see," was all he said.

"Well, I'll be off," Nadeshiko said. She turned to go until she felt an arm yank her back. Arms snaked their way around her waist, causing her to blush. Nadeshiko turned to see Kukai hugging her from behind.

"You know when I said I was about to commit suicide?" Nadeshiko asked softly.

Kukai nodded in response.

"Want to know why I didn't kill myself?" Nadeshiko asked.

All she got in response was another nod.

Nadeshiko pulled herself away from Kukai's grasp and turned around slowly. She put on a small smile.

"It's because you're the reason I'm alive. I love you too much to part with you. I would do anything to stay with you forever," Nadeshiko said softly.

Kukai stood there, speechless. He walked towards her grabbed her hand. "I feel the same," Kukai whispered in her ear.

Nadeshiko smiled softly. She kissed Kukai on the cheek and flung her arms around his neck. "I'm glad."

So what technically happened in this story is that two best friends soon became lovers. After this story, they became boyfriend and girlfriend after a couple of weeks. Then they ended up getting married in California. They lived a happy life together. What happened to Nagihiko? Well…he got over the confession and so did Nadeshiko. They became close again and all lived happily ever after like any other story usually would. The End!

_The Reasons Why I'm Even Alive Right Now_

_1. The only reason is all because of Souma Kukai~_

_~Fujisaki Nadeshiko_

**A/N: So yeah...cheesy ending, right? Well...I wanted on a oneshot and I didn't want to make it more than a oneshot. Sorry. So it is kind of rushed. I really wanted to put it up is why. And I'm new to writing Kukade so it sucks. So sorry. ^^; Just please review and tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
